<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Doesn't Make the Pack by FlyingWerecats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417922">Blood Doesn't Make the Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWerecats/pseuds/FlyingWerecats'>FlyingWerecats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream Street (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And also prioritizing my other stories atm, Because I am an essential worker with ADHD, Because Otto is the worst are we really surprised, Canon Typical Shenanigans, Did I mention the fluff??, Dixon is a cutie and you may FIGHT me on this, Dixon is a precious cinnamon roll, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Familial Abuse, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I guess you could say they're a sweets-heart, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm baby and doing my best. :'), Local Werewolf Baker Volunteers for Community; Earns Brownie Points with Local Children, More like friends to "basically lovers but they'll be the last ones to notice", Neurodiversity, Obligatory book-wide reader series, Puns to make Resus proud, Reader is not directly involved with the trio's canon adventures, Slow Burn, Stop reordering my tags ao3!, Title is a reference check its acronym, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well. Mostly., Will probably update slowly, puns, puns for days, reader is a baker, reader is an adult, reader with a personality, secret friends, too good for this world, werewolf reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWerecats/pseuds/FlyingWerecats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You suppose a werewolf working in a bakery WAS a bit of a health hazard...<br/>You've never been an angry person! But when a customer won't leave your underage coworker alone, you see red like you've never seen before. Then black. Then you see spiders vacuuming your hallway. Wait. What?<br/>Well, every town has its ups and downs. Scream Street has nice neighbors, free housing, and a whole new world of weirdness to explore! Too bad your landlord wants to ruin it. One week later a boy named Luke Watson arrives and you're no longer Otto Sneer's least favorite werewolf.<br/>And so it begins.<br/>You're a baker, not a fighter! But you can't let a trio of children wage war against tyranny by THEMSELVES! So you set out to carve a place for yourself, hoping to do some good. It proves harder than you'd thought. Especially when you're distracted by the nephew of the enemy... a surprisingly sweet shapeshifter who finds refuge and a friend in your living room. Sure, his uncle would kill you if he knew how close you two were getting... but what's so bad about being friends? It's not like you LAY AWAKE at night thinking about him!<br/>...<br/>Oh no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dixon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Doesn't Make the Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an accident.</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t want to hurt anyone.</em>
</p><p>You did, though. You wanted to hurt <em>him.</em></p><p>
  <em>No. You’d wanted to protect HER.</em>
</p><p>It was a normal occurrence. It would likely happen again.</p><p>
  <em>All the more reason to be FURIOUS!</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t a reason to take a man’s LIFE!</p><p><em>You hadn’t. </em>You’d tried.</p><p>You were...</p><p>You were in darkness.</p><p>You fumbled for the alarm by your bed and found it, hitting a button on top that caused a blue electronic light to fill the screen, lighting the edge of your bed and your outstretched wrist with it. You sighed with relief. <em>Just a dream.</em></p><p>After all... it had to be! As real as it had felt, you... knew that something like that was impossible. You’d just... <em>wanted </em>it to happen, maybe, in some small dark part of your subconscious. Yes, that was it. Of course. You’d never been so enraged in your life, and because you were helpless to fix it your subconscious had “helpfully” provided you with a supernaturally forceful revenge dream.</p><p>A vivid, painful, and absolutely horrid revenge dream...</p><p>Well. As long as you were up you might as well get something to drink or use the restroom. It was so dark that it could only be night, never mind what the light of your digital clock said. You were still shaken and groggy and you couldn’t process numbers well when you were <em>awake.</em></p><p>...</p><p>It took a moment of groping in the dark for your addled brain to process what it was (not) finding.</p><p>Your bedroom door was not where you left it.</p><p>
  <em>Strange.</em>
</p><p>You kept trying, refusing to accept that your bedroom had transmogrified itself into something unrecognizable in the dark, as bedrooms are wont to do. <em>Ah!</em> You felt smug as you located the door, and by extension the doorknob.</p><p><em>Who needs light?</em> Not you. You are a <em>cat.</em> You are <em>one</em> with the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>Oh heck where are your feet going.</em>
</p><p>You stumble and catch yourself by the doorframe. What an embarrassment. Thankfully no one saw that. Still, as many times as you’ve wandered your house in the dark by memory-sight you think you’d rather not bruise your shins on the coffee table again. You must be more shaken than you realized by that dream. And hey, there’s no one around to see you flip your light on like a chicken! There are no witnesses to your weakness!</p><p>
  <em>It’s not a weakness, dummy. You’re just lazy and the light hurts your eyes!</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Funny... You’ve never had to <em>turn </em>anything to get your light to come on...</p><p>...</p><p>This... is not your room.</p><p>This is not your room.</p><p>
  <em>This is not your room.</em>
</p><p>You take a deliberate breath in, and back out. <em>Just breathe. There’s got to be an explanation for this. There ALWAYS is.</em></p><p>...</p><p>There are. SPIDERS. In your hallway.</p><p>Not just any spiders, either, and not milling about. No, these spiders are <em>marching like a black tide</em> dragging silk behind them. They’re huge and <em>oh god they’ve militarized. You knew it. You always knew!</em> No you didn’t. You’re confused.</p><p>Your first response is to slam the door, as if they weren’t <em>spiders.</em> Large or not, they could probably squeeze under the door if they wanted to. Not to mention that the moment they’re out of your sight, you doubt having ever seen them in the first place. An army of spiders? You must have imagined it.</p><p>You open the door. Nope. Still there. You’re dumbstruck. They’re marching past you now, and your gaze travels towards where they’re coming from. You finally realize that the carpet behind them is void of dust or debris. <em>They’re... vacuuming?</em></p><p>You understand.</p><p>You are in a whimsical, dark fantasy stop-motion film.</p><p>You are Coraline.</p><p>
  <em>Wait that stuff never happens to adults. I’m way too old to be Coraline-d.</em>
</p><p>Well then you’re in a boring regular adult person horror movie.</p><p><em>Oh no adults DIE in those! Women disproportionately so! </em>Horror movies have only prepared you to deal with ONE very large, house-sized spider!! Not many fist-sized ones!!</p><p>They’re... moving down the hall now, and you call a hesitant “sorry!” after them for your rudeness. This is obviously still a dream, and you might as well be kind to yourself while you’re in here! Your mind has seen enough darkness. As long as you’re going to be lucid you might as well sweep some of that pesky pessimism under the rug!</p><p>At least <em>one</em> movie from your childhood prepared you for this encounter!</p><p>You follow the spiders.</p><p>As you go you turn on more lights, finally beginning to understand that they’re <em>gas</em> lights, which explains why everything seems so gloomy. Kudos to your brain for that detail! Although... knowing you there could be someone watching your windows from the wilderness outside...</p><p>Keep the lights on, or turn them off?</p><p>...</p><p>The spiders don’t move that quickly. You can backtrack as much as you need to keep only one light on without losing track of them. What are the monsters in the dark going to do to you, anyhow? This is <em>your</em> dream!</p><p>The spiders lead you down some stairs, which is new. You didn’t use to have stairs. You rather like that you have stairs now. It means your rental has become a multi-story house, and that’s quite the upgrade! You’re actually glad that it’s not a castle. That would be cliché, and a castle would feel so lonely by yourself! You also notice a band on your wrist with a number stamped onto it. It looks like one of those hospital bracelets, and it’s surprisingly comfortable if you aren’t thinking about it directly.</p><p>The steps creak pleasantly under your bare feet. You love that you’re wearing the white, floral night gown your mother found in a garage sale and re-gifted to you. It swishes as you step carefully after the spiders, unwilling to harm any of them and also unwilling to touch them with your bare skin. <em>No thanks.</em> It’s kind of adorable, how they’re cleaning your lovely, gloomy little dream-house! It makes you feel like a gothic Snow White, fresh off the press at Dark Disney!</p><p>Eventually they come to a door, and sure enough every one of them begins to squeeze under it. You aren’t even afraid as you watch a black, shimmering sea of limbs come together from all parts of the new house. You lean against the rails (you have rails!) and watch them as they work. It’s only when the last one has passed through that you come down and try the door yourself.</p><p>The world outside is dark. You’re not worried. You’d expected that.</p><p>But you had also expected a forest. Your dream-within-the-dream had involved a werewolf transformation, so you’d assumed that this was some sort of cabin-in-the-woods scenario. It would certainly keep your <em>dark fairy tale mystique</em> going better than... this.</p><p>You’re standing in the doorway of a street lined with similar doorways leading into similar houses. And there are <em>people</em> milling about! ...Of a sort. There seem to be an assortment of undead and some sort of swamp creature wandering about. You watch them pass impassively, increasingly convinced that none of this is real. You’re utterly calm.</p><p>It’s why you barely flinch when a woman <em>appears</em> at your doorstep. It’s not that she materialized as a specter would, just that she seems to be a vampire and can evidently move very, very <em>fast.</em></p><p>...Or you were spacing out again.</p><p>“Hello, and welcome to Scream Street! I’m Bella Negative, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” She gives you a polite wave and a fanged smile. “We had plans to stop by and greet you, of course, but we hadn’t expected you to be out and about so soon!”</p><p>You introduce yourself, acting on autopilot as you exchange pleasantries and reach out a hand to shake hers. She’s cold compared to you, although you aren’t the least bit surprised. She’s not human, and it’s a bit chilly out here.</p><p>“This is my family,” she says as her husband and son catch up to you both. “I’m sorry to have run off like that...”</p><p>“That’s quite all right!” Her husband smiles, and his fangs gleam in the moonlight. <em>How utterly expected of you.</em> “I’m just glad that our new neighbor is taking the relocation so well! Not everyone does, you know?”</p><p>You don’t know, but you aren’t worried about it. You aren’t worried about anything. You’re starting to doubt the attachment of your own skin.</p><p>The male vampire takes your hand and shakes it with enthusiasm. “I’m Alston Negative, and this here is my boy Resus! I don’t suppose you would happen to have any children of your own, would you?”</p><p>You shake your head. “No, but I do love children! He looks just like you!” You smile. Alston beams, but his boy just huffs and continues to ignore you. Kids. They’re the same no matter what reality you’re in.</p><p>“I was going to stop by Eefa’s to pick up a crypt-warming gift,” says Bella. “But you woke up so early! Most people sleep for hours after the Movers put them out...”</p><p>“Movers?”</p><p>“The faceless men.” Says Alston. “I hope they didn’t frighten you too much! Scream Street is a far cry from the Normal World!”</p><p>“Oh!” It occurs to you that you’re being rude! “Would you like to come in?”</p><p>“That would be wonderful, thank you!” Bella smiles and moves past you as you step aside to let them enter. Scream Street, huh? What a charming name! You’re glad you thought of it! “You have a lovely home! Of course it’s in need of decorations, but there will be plenty of time for that! I think...” She reaches into her cape and pulls out an ornate, black candelabra. Wonderful! You love dream logic! “Here it is! I hope it’s an acceptable gift, you may need it. Scream Street is a dark place...”</p><p>“It’s lovely, thank you.” You smile and accept the gift, placing it on the coffee table in your new living room. Its long red tapers look like the painted nails of a black hand. You love it.</p><p>“Do you have matches? It won’t do you any good without matches.”</p><p>“I might.” You hum. Where would your dream self keep a box of matches? The set-up is similar to your real home, so you figure they’ll be... <em>ah!</em> “Here they are!”</p><p>“And what sort of monster are you, if you don’t mind my asking?”</p><p>You don’t. Alston seems just as friendly as his wife, and you’re charmed by the both of them! Even the boy is endearing in a grumpy sort of way, as he pokes around your bookshelves before pulling a horror novel from one to read on the couch.</p><p>And... you suppose that your nightmare earlier could have served as foreshadowing for this conversation. You have no other answer to give, so it’s worth a try. “Oh, it’s no trouble! I’m a werewolf, I think.”</p><p>“You <em>think?</em>” The boy looks up from his novel to give you a suspicious glare.</p><p>“Well. I’ve only transformed once, you see...”</p><p>“Ah. Is it a monthly transformation? We haven’t had any werewolves here in quite some time!” says Alston.</p><p>“Oh.” You think it over. “No... I don’t think so. It was day when I... when it happened.” You’re having a hard time separating the dream from your previous shift at the bakery. Your nightgown isn’t keeping you particularly warm, either. “Tell me about the faceless men.” You snag a jacket from a rack by the door (one of the older ones you haven’t worn in a while) and shrug it on.</p><p>“The Movers?” says Alston. “They work for G.H.O.U.L. It stands for ‘Government Housing of Unusual Lifeforms.’ That’s us.”</p><p>“You really didn’t see them?” asks Bella. “They give most newcomers from the Normal World a scare! I can’t say I blame them.”</p><p>“I... must’ve been asleep,” You say slowly. “I don’t remember them.”</p><p>“You slept through the moving?” The boy scoffs. “That explains why you were up so early! I’m surprised you woke up at all!”</p><p>“Manners, Resus. We’re <em>guests.</em>” Bella says sternly.</p><p>“Oh, that’s alright! He has a point... and my feelings aren’t delicate, I can handle it!” Your grin falters. “But... I wish I knew... I would like to think I would have woken up if someone broke in to make off with my stuff...”</p><p>“What’s the last thing that you remember?” Asks Bella.</p><p>“Going to bed?” Says Resus.</p><p>It’s a solid guess, but... “No. I... was at work? I work in a bakery...” That seems to get the boy’s attention! <em>Kids are the same.</em> “I have this coworker, Marinda. She’s 16, but she looks older. She gets... <em>unwanted attention</em> from boys.” It’s trickling back to you, but... you still can’t draw the line between your dream and reality. It’s making you uneasy. You take a seat on the other end of the couch. “An older gentleman... made a scene. Mistook her for an adult, I guess. He made some comments and, put his hands on her.” You scowl. “I told him to leave, but he just kept making excuses, and I...” <em>Breathe.</em> Your anger is starting to boil again. “I saw red. I guess I must have turned? I...” <em>God. GOD.</em> “I can’t remember anything after that.”</p><p>That’s a lie. You remember snippets. You remember shrill voices and the smell of iron and <em>so much noise.</em></p><p>You can’t remember going to bed.</p><p>
  <em>You can’t remember going to bed.</em>
</p><p>“Do you think you killed him?”</p><p>“Resus!” Bella fixes him with <em>the look.</em></p><p>“I...” You swallow hard. “I don’t know. I don’t... <em>know...</em>”</p><p>Bella is by your side in a blink, a hand set on your arm. “Hey. It’s alright.”</p><p>“Hm?” You hastily wipe your eyes. “Sorry,” You laugh. “I don’t know why I’m... I probably didn’t... I mean the turning wasn’t instant...” It had involved pained thrashing and cries for an ambulance that, to your knowledge, never arrived.</p><p>“It’s normal to feel this way.”</p><p>“Of course it is!” Alston booms. “You were defending a child! And any Normal who witnessed it would certainly have run in terror!”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Of course! A bakery is sure to have plenty of people nearby, I’m sure they were able to escape or subdue you!”</p><p>He doesn’t seem <em>wholly</em> convinced, but he wasn’t there. Now that you think about it... Would ‘G.H.O.U.L’ be in touch with you if you <em>had</em> committed a murder? They would tell you, wouldn’t they? You’d be in some sort of trouble if somebody died. <em>Yeah. Yeah!</em></p><p>“Think I made the news?” You feel your own smile wobble. It’s starting to set in that this may not be a dream. <em>And if it is, it isn’t so charming anymore!</em></p><p>“Of course not.” Says the boy. “G.H.O.U.L wouldn’t let the Normals broadcast you like that.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Says Bella. “It’s nothing to worry about. G.H.O.U.L will take care of the witnesses.”</p><p>“When you say ‘take care of’...”</p><p>“They won’t kill them.” Resus rolls his eyes and goes back to reading.</p><p>“Oh. Well that’s a relief.” You eye the box of matches sitting on the table, where you’d placed them without thinking. You hadn’t intended to take them from the drawer, but you’d gotten distracted and you guess your brain must have thought you’d needed them, since you were looking for them. You might as well put them to use.</p><p>The candelabra <em>does</em> help cast the room in a stronger, more pleasing light! The flickering flames and wavering lights and soft shadows make short work of your rising panic, leaving you at peace.</p><p>“Thank you. It really does help!” A thought occurs to you. “You pulled it from your cape though... how did you do that?”</p><p>“Oh, this?” Bella laughs, pushing an arm through her cape. It sinks in up to the elbow, which flies in the face of physics. “It’s an enchantment. All capes come with them. It’s very convenient!”</p><p>“No kidding! I might need to get one myself! Or maybe... do they enchant jackets? Would pocket size limit what I could put in it? Would something larger be better?” If so, you suppose capes <em>would</em> be the most obvious option. <em>I bet I could rock a cape!</em></p><p>Before you can come to a conclusion or receive an answer, your front door bursts inwards and smashes into the wall beside it with enough force to damage both. You flinch into the couch and freeze immediately after, as if your home were besieged by a tyrannosaurus and if you hold still it won’t see you and will go away.</p><p>Unfortunately your assailant is <em>not</em> a T-rex, although he’s <em>built</em> like one. Bulky and foul and wreathed in cigar smoke the man bears a scowl that is curdling the milk in the kitchen behind you as he speaks. You like to fancy yourself someone who doesn’t judge by the cover... but if this is this man’s cover, you don’t think you want to see what’s inside.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” He booms. You’re surprised by the <em>lack</em> of convenient lightning strikes and accompanied thunder! He looks like a Batman villain.</p><p>The Negatives have already leapt to their feet.</p><p>“We were just welcoming her to the town, she only just woke up...”</p><p>“I know who she is!” The man interrupts. He grins wickedly at you, and you’re reminded of the man you’d attacked. You’re trapped between a wall of white hot fury and a frigid void of fear. “A werewolf, eh? Caused quite a ruckus, didn’t you? Had to be restrained by G.H.O.U.L agents for nine hours.” He adjusts the cigar between his teeth without removing it. “I told them you were a disaster waiting to happen. They wouldn’t listen. Well, just you try to stir up trouble in <em>my</em> town! I’ll have you banished before your back furs over!”</p><p>“Who are you?” You sound more confident than you feel, thank heavens!</p><p>He scoffs. “Me? I’m your new landlord, Sir Otto Sneer! I’m the only non-Freak in this town. Just one of the many reasons why <em>I’m</em> in charge!”</p><p>“Er, Uncle Otto...” A red-haired man bent nearly double peers around Sneer’s wide waist.</p><p>“<em>SIR</em> Uncle Otto!”</p><p>“Sorry, Sir Uncle Otto... but you forgot to knock. That’s very rude of you!”</p><p>“I know!” Roars Sneer. “That’s the idea, you simpering sea slug!”</p><p>“I’m not a slug!” The man cries.</p><p>“Quiet!”</p><p>“But I’m not!”</p><p>Sneer groans. “Listen here, Freaks! You’ve wasted too much of my time! Now hurry up and tell me why you’re burning candles with the lights on!”</p><p>“It was a gift...”</p><p>He cuts you off with another roar. “I don’t care if that candle belonged to Queen Elizabeth <em>herself!</em> You’re wasting gas!” He lives up to his namesake as he sneers at you. “If you’re going to take your power for granted then I guess you don’t need it all that badly, do you? Dixon, cut off this house’s gas supply!”</p><p>“But it’s her first night! She <em>needs</em> it!” Says Bella.</p><p>“What for? She’s got a <em>candle!</em> And it wouldn’t be fair to the other tenants if she were allowed to break the rules. She has to suffer the punishment like everybody else!”</p><p>It takes only a minute for the wall-mounted light to go out, leaving you with only your candle to see by. The long shadows it casts do nothing to assuage your fears. You’ve changed your mind. With a man like <em>that</em> in charge, this town isn’t charming at all!</p><p>You barely notice your own shiver as you pad over to your open door, arms crossed over your chest. You... kind of wish you were wearing actual clothes now. The lanky red-head comes back around from the side of the house and beams at Sneer.</p><p>“All finished, Uncle Otto!”</p><p>“<em>SIR</em> Uncle Otto, you dullard! And I <em>know!</em> Hurry up and let’s finish our rounds before the hour is up. We’ll be late for dinner at this rate.”</p><p>“I’m hungry.” Announces Dixon.</p><p>“You’re dense.” Says Otto. Dixon pouts as his uncle makes his way further down the darkened street, making a face while his back is turned. You giggle and wave to him. To your delight, he waves back.</p><p>“Hello! I’m-“</p><p>“DIXON!!” Sneer bellows, and the man yelps and scrambles to catch up to him. You watch them go with concern.</p><p>What an awful man to be the nephew of. <em>Genetics have played a cruel joke on you, sir!</em></p><p>Wait a minute...</p><p>Didn’t Sneer claim to be the only non-Freak here? Assuming the Freak faction is you, wouldn’t that mean that Dixon is some sort of monster...?</p><p>Well. <em>You</em> look normal enough. There’s got to be other monsters who don’t <em>appear</em> monstrous. At least not 24/7.</p><p>“Oh, dear...” Bella shakes her head. “We’re sorry you had to see that. You could stay with us, until your power comes back on?”</p><p>“I’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Asks Alston. “It would be no trouble!”</p><p>“It’s fine. Is that really my landlord?”</p><p>“He’s everybody’s landlord.” Huffs Resus.</p><p>“<em>That</em> man runs the entire town?!”</p><p>“Scream Street is not a large place.” Alston explains. “But yes. He’s tyrannical, but you’ll learn to live with him. Maybe if you get better control over your werewolf powers you could box his ears and teach him a lesson or two!” He laughs.</p><p>“I’d rather not. I’m not a... I don’t like violence.”</p><p>“That’s understandable, given your recent experience.” Bella smiles at you reassuringly. “Just let us know if there’s anything you need! We tenants have to stick together here!”</p><p>“You’ve done so much already.” You return the smile, feeling yourself shiver harder. You probably shouldn’t stand in the street in your pajamas. Even if they are technically a dress. “Right now I just need a little peace.”</p><p>“We understand. We’ll check in with you in the morning. If your power’s not back yet, you’re welcome to join us for breakfast!”</p><p>“That’s kind of you! I’ll think about it, but only if you let me bake you something!”</p><p>“It’s a deal!” Resus grins up at you. “You really know how to earn <em>brownie points</em> with the locals!”</p><p>You laugh.</p><p>“It’s the <em>yeast</em> I could do! Don’t let it get to your <em>bread, dough!</em>”</p><p>The delighted cackles of a child vampire echo down the darkened street. Somewhere, Otto Sneer is shivering.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>